Rosa Conti
__TOC__ Power(s) Fleshcrafting: She can manipulate the skin and outer derma of most people, human and mutant alike, as well as on herself. She can mold it into almost any shape, and alter it's toughness, making it softer than silk or tough as callouses. It is a painful technique though, and requires her to manually move and contort the flesh to work with it (it can not be done at any sort of distance), which is where her sculpting techniques really come into the picture. She can't add to the amount of flesh to work with, she can only stretch or compress it down, make it tougher or softer, rigid or flexible. She could take away from it, removing some flesh like one would remove a hunk of clay from a pile of the stuff. It wouldn't leave an open wound unless she chose not to knit the flesh back together. With this power, she could also potentially knit closed any wounds inflicted upon herself, but it would take the same conscious and physical effort though. It's not quite a regeneration, and if a wound was fatal or severe enough it's possible she could die before even being able to hand-knit it closed. If she was unconscious she would be helpless. Bonecrafting & Muscle-crafting: This works with the fleshcrafting power, in that she could manipulate almost any part of a person's body.. But messing with bones and/or muscles is harder to do, and will almost always end up in some sort of deform or other problem, maybe even loss of use of the area in question. She doesn't use this technique & power too much, and only rarely on herself. (bone near the surface of the skin is all she'll ever mess with - fingers, hands, toes, areas of the face). She could also potentially "Craft" with organs, but she's never done this on a living person. The entire set of fleshcrafting powers only seems to work on living individuals, living cells. Manipulation of Machines and Electronic systems: She can, at a distance or at a touch, control the actions of machines and electronic systems, be they hard-wired or wireless. Wireless is undoubtedly harder to hold control over, but not impossible. Just about any machine or system, be it a car, a robot, a computer, a coffee maker.. she could control with strict concentration. She could also "enter" the machine or system with her consciousness, and control it directly as if it was her own body; however, while inhabiting something like this, her physical body is often left defenseless and unaware of her/its surroundings. Things like pain or some other type of trigger could alert her to her body in danger, in which case she would usually immediately revert back into her body to try and save herself. If she was forced to break contact with whatever she was inhabiting, she would be ripped away and sent painfully back into her body. Painfully. If whatever she was inhabiting was destroyed, she would also be sent painfully back into her body/ History Born and raised in Italy, she 'developed' her unique powers around teh tender age of 10. Born in Europe, she was of course raised to believe in the power and authority of Doom, and seeked to work directly for him as soon as she was old enough. Because of the way that her fleshcrafting powers work, she grew up well adjusted to pain, even sometimes getting off on it.. But also being raised to be classy... an artist. She would practice in all her free time, focusing on sculpting, even before her powers emerged. She prides herself on being very professional, whether sculpting art, sculpting her own flesh... or sculpting someone else's. In working for Doom, with her strange and unique powers, she makes for a dazzingly good interrogator, and as such was trained in such techniques during her tenure. Nothing thrills her quite like making "The Lord" pleased. Skills Advanced knowledge of torture techniques and human anatomy, knowledge of body pressure points, interrogation techniques. Known sadist and masochist. Self-trained to have a high pain tolerance. Accomplished sculptor and artist. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Doom